A Promise to Keep
by samanddianefan10
Summary: a sequel to The Promise by Iloveromance. Daphne has a terrible secret, which would destroy Niles if he ever found out. There was no way she could let him know, so she she decides to take matters into her own hands. Is she strong enough to handle this by herself in, or does she need help from a certain doctor after all? rated for mature themes
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: this is a sequel to The Promise by Iloveromance, written with permission and many thanks to Andrea.**

Chapter 1

It was about two weeks after Niles and Daphne declared their feelings, once again, for each other that she got the news. This wasn't about her mum's fungal infection or a visit from Simon. Daphne would have preferred either one of those scenarios to the one she was facing now. After weeks of dreadful nausea and worse, plus the worst headaches of her life, Niles had insisted that Daphne go to visit a doctor, where he would presumably tell her that she was just stressed over the divorce from Donny and she would go along on her merry way. But from the look on her doctor's face, she could see that something was wrong, terribly wrong.

"What is it, Dr. Abbot? I'm sick aren't I? I'm probably dying. I should have known. I've waited years to finally become happy and now it's all ending, isn't it? I'm so tired, I don't know how I'm going to deal with this." Even though she verbalized her own fears, she didn't want to admit to her doctor that her first thougths were of Niles, and how he would deal with this. Poor Niles! She knew how much he loved her, and how much he'd been through- how much they had been through, only for it to be taken away from them. Oh, life wasn't fair!

"Calm down, Daphne. No, you are definitely not dying."

"So I'm not sick?"

"Oh, you are sick. But it will pass- in six months."

"Oh I have that mysterious Mongolian virus that Ni..my friend was talking to me about?"

Dr. Abbot smiled. "No, my dear. Much better than a virus- it's a baby. Congratulations, you are going to be a mother!"

Daphne stared at him, again wishing it were the Mongolian virus. That she could deal with. A baby? Could she be hearing her doctor right? It couldn't be. She and Niles hadn't even made love.

Oh dear God, she thought to herself. She and Niles hadn't made love, but she and her husband – her soon to be ex-husband had. Donny! This couldn't be happening. She was going to have Donny's child. Before she could say another word, the doctor handed her his trash bucket, where she proceeded to get violently ill. This was the worst thing that had ever happened to her, and she couldn't even begin to think of what the consequences of this child might be. She would lose everything- Donny was a shark, he would take this child, and then there was poor, sweet, loving Niles. She would lose everything that they had shared together. It would not be fair to expect Niles to raise another man's baby, especially Donny's. She knew what Donny was capable of, and he would tear Niles to shreds rather than allow him to raise his baby. Oh, what was she going to do?

"Mrs. Douglas? Are you all right?"

"I'm not…oh, I'm all right. No, I'm not. Who am I kidding? This couldn't have happened at a worse time. You see, I'm not Mrs. Douglas any more. My husband and I are getting a divorce."

"I'm sorry, Daphne. I realize this must be an inconvenience for you…"

"An inconvenience? Dr. Abbot, you don't realize the half of it. I can't be pregnant. My God, I'm going to lose everything I ever had anyways, and now this?"

"I'm sure Mr. Douglas will be reasonable, after all, he did love you enough to marry you, didn't he?".

.

"Have you ever met my husband?"

"No, I'm afraid I haven't."

Daphne buried her head in her hands and began to sob.

"It's okay, Daphne. You're only pregnant if you want to be."

"What are you talking about?"

"There are options. We can discuss them once you've had time to process this news. I'm sorry, Daphne. I really am. I hate my job sometimes."

"It's not your fault. It's me own bloody fault. All my life I've tried to follow me heart and where has it landed me? I'm being sued by me own husband for everything I have, I came to America to get a fresh start, but where has it landed me? Pregnant and all alone with nothing to show for it, nothing but a bad case of morning sickness."

"Oh, Daphne. It's going to be okay. I promise you that."

Daphne stared at Dr. Abbot as if he had two heads. How dare he talk to her like that? He had no idea what she was going through. He probably had the perfect wife and perfect children living in one of four homes- with a couple of bloody sports cars to boost. No, there was only one person who could make her feel better now, and he was the one person who had the most to lose with this revelation. No, there was no way out, and she had never felt so helpless in her life. Not even Niles could make things better, even if he tried.

And he wouldn't be able to try. There was no way she was going to burden him with this child. It was her own fault she was in this mess, and she would fix it. She didn't know how but all she knew was that the end of her life as she knew it was over.

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

On the drive over to Niles' home, Daphne thought carefully about what she wanted to do next. There were so many emotions flooding her at the moment; the last thing she wanted to do was break Niles' heart but she knew by having this baby that was exactly what she would do. The doctor had mentioned options, but that was the last thing she wanted to think about. She knew what those options were, and she wasn't sure she would like them. But for now, her focus was on Niles and on this heartbreaking task ahead of her.

"Darling! I wasn't expecting you, what a pleasant surprise! You know my home is your home. I can't tell you how happy I am to see you!" Niles exclaimed. "How did the doctor's visit go? Is there anything wrong?"

Only the most horrible event to ever happen to her. "No," Daphne lied. "I'm fine, just a virus. It should pass any time now."

"Well that's wonderful. I can't stand the thought of my angel feeling anything less than her glorious self. Is there anything I can do to help you?"

There was one thing- could he raise another man's child? But of course, she couldn't ask that of Niles. She loved him far too much to sacrifice any more of the self-respect that he'd worked so carefully to gain. "No. I need to talk to you. I'm afraid I have some bad news."

"Oh?"

"Niles…I hope you know how much I adore you and love you. Being with you, even for this short period of time, has been the biggest blessing of my life. I don't know if I can even remember me life before I met you."

"You sound like you're breaking up with me. You're not are you?" The look on Daphne's face answered Niles' question. "You're breaking up with me? But why…what have I done wrong? Don't you know that I would go to the end of the earth for you? I adore you like no other woman before you. You have my whole heart you know. I.."

Daphne raised her hand in the air, mere inches from his face. "Niles, please don't do this. I'm sorry but I can't do this anymore. I can't be with you-please don't ask why. The reason wouldn't really be fair to either of us. I do love you, Niles, but I'm leaving. Please, give me apologies to your family."

"But…but…but…"

"I'm sorry, Niles. This is the way it has to be. I do love you you know, more than you'll ever know."

With that, Daphne turned to walk away, leaving Niles to completely fall apart behind her.

Her next move was to pick up the phone. "Hello, Mum? It's me, Daphne. I just wanted to call you and tell you that I love you- and that I'm coming home."


	3. Chapter 3

"Daphne! What in the world are you doing here? Is it me birthday? Oh that's right, you don't acknowledge me birthdays anymore. What's the matter? Are you on the run from the law?" Gertrude asked as she opened the door for her only daughter.

"Good heavens, Mum, no! Can't a girl come to see her own parents for no good reason?"

"Where's your hubby at? Don't tell me he tired of the responsibilities and turned his eye to a younger woman. Oh wait, that's me hubby. Never you mind. Tell me, how is my darling Donny?"

At the mention of her ex-husband's name, Daphne began to sob. She hated feeling like this. When this happened, there was only one person who knew how to make her feel better, and he was miles away. Did she really think that she could forget about Niles Crane so easily?

"Mum, what have you done to me sister?" Simon demanded as he walked in. "You have her a bloody mess, and that's not good for the baby."

"A baby? Oh me goodness, I'm going to be a grandmum! And to think, the dad's a lawyer! You'll be set for life! Now this makes sense, why you've come to see me. But did the doctors say it was okay to fly? Never mind about that. You're here now. When can we expect your old man to follow you?"

"I'm not…" she wanted to say that she wasn't pregnant, but she didn't know if she could bare any more lies. "I'm not married anymore," Daphne whispered.

"What? Tell me you're joking. Tell me you haven't lost your bloody mind! Why, Donny's a catch. I'm your mum and I shouldn't say this, but believe me when I say, you will never do better than him!"

Daphne stared at her mom, wanting desperately to tell her the truth. That there was someone much better than Donny, and who loved her more than the universe. Someone who would lay down his life for her. Someone who'd had her heart a long time ago, and was sure to have it for the rest of her life. But she couldn't say any of that to her mum. Her mum only saw the practicality of the situation, not the reality. She would either hate Niles for interfering in Daphne's marriage, which he hadn't, or she would encourage Daphne to latch on to him for a lifetime of support, something she would not do to Niles.

"Mum, not now. I just traveled half a day to be here, and I'm really tired, so if you don't mind I'd really like to lie down. Mind if I use me old room?"

"No, Daphne! I want to know about what happened between you and Donny! I know he was no spring chicken, but did you really come back here thinking you would find another lawyer to support you and your child? Good Lord, Daphne, what has America done to you? You're so freethinking now, and that will never land you a man. What I'm going to do with you, I have no idea!"

Simon took ahold of Daphne's hand and escorted her to her room. Everything was different now. It was as if she had never existed. Gone were her unicorn collections; in their place stood soccer trophies, prison release records, and an extra set of false teeth, presumably belonging to her mum. But none of it mattered now. She was free, where Donny would never be able to find her. And she could raise her child how she saw fit, without worry.

"Why are you being so nice to me, Simon? I'm not rich anymore, you know."

"I know. But Stephen's at his girlfriend's house, and he would kick me in the rear if I let anything happen to you. I know Mum's a bit much, but you'll be fine here. You're better off without that bum anyways."

"You really think so?" Daphne softened.

"No, of course not. You'll be a single mum. You'll be lucky if you find another chap until your kid's twenty. You might as well settle down, and do what you do best- take care of others."

"I suppose you're right," she sighed.

"Speaking of taking care of others, would you mind starting now and fetching me a beer? All this talking's got me throat a bit dry."

"You can get it yourself, and you can leave me alone while you're at it!" Daphne threw a pillow at him as he ran out of her room. She may have a different lot in life than what she'd had pictured for herself, but she'd be darned if she turned into her mother.

Oh Niles, she thought. How I wish you were here. You'd know what to do. You always make everything better.

But she knew that this was one problem even Niles couldn't solve.


	4. Chapter 4

So as the weeks went on, Daphne learned to adjust to her once familiar surroundings. Once again, she found herself making dinner for everyone, (she must not have been that bad of a cook- even her father was coming around now and then), cleaning, and mostly keeping an eye out on her brothers. Her mother had refused to speak to her, and it was breaking her heart, but she knew that her heart couldn't possibly be more broken than what it was after leaving Niles.

Niles. There were days when she started to pick up the phone, only to hang it up quickly. She couldn't imagine dumping her problems on him, and then there was Donny. He was sure to take her child away from her, and although she hadn't quite bonded with the baby, she knew herself well enough to know that she would be devastated to lose him or her to Donny. What was she going to do now?

One day, Simon announced at the dinner table that he was leaving.

It never occurred to Daphne that he might be the key to piecing back together her life.

00000

In Seattle

Niles arrived at Frasier's, as depressed as he had ever been. He'd been down after leaving Maris, but this, this was a whole new level of depression, one in which he'd seen in his patients but could not recognize in himself. He knew that something was wrong- he'd taken a leave of absence from his practice- but all he knew was that he would never see Daphne again. Just the very thought of that made life barely worth living at all.

Frasier and Martin were also dealing with their own depressions, in their own way. Frasier tried to throw himself into his job, but still felt a hollowness that he couldn't ignore. And Martin- well, he played with Eddie, but he was starting to drink just a little more than he ought to. Life was quite dull these days for the Crane boys, with no one knowing quite how to console each other.

One day, the Crane men were sitting around, trying to make small talk, with Frasier and Martin trying desperately to cheer Niles up, when someone opened the door unannounced. All hearts were racing, as they each hoped to find Daphne at the other side, but to their chagrin, it was her troublesome brother Simon.

"Simon! What in the world are you doing here? I'm sorry to tell you this, but Daphne is no longer residing with us," Frasier said as patiently as he could-which was not very much.

"I know she's not. She's back home, with Mum!"

All eyes were on Niles while he processed this bit of news. Of course she was back in England! Niles had never felt such a bittersweet sense of relief. At least Daphne was safe, which was his primary concern.

"Not to be crass, but If she's back in England, what in the world are you doing here?" Frasier demanded.

"Now now, Frasier," Niles spoke up. "Let's not forget he comes bringing news of our Daphne. Let's not be too hasty in our treatment of him. Simon, what is she doing back in Manchester? Is she all right?"

What Niles really wanted to ask, was Did she mention his name? But he dared not, and instead hung on Simon's every word.

"She'll be okay, no thanks to that louse of a hubby of hers."

"Donny? What did he do to Daphne? I swear if he hurt as much as a hair on her precious head, I will…."

"Calm down. He didn't hurt her. He just knocked her up! "

"Excuse me?"

"What Simon's trying to say in his own way is that Daphne's pregnant," Martin explained not so patiently.

All eyes were on Niles as he took in the news. Pregnant! So that's why she left him. She didn't want to be a burden to him. His eyes welled with tears as he thought of his Daphne pregnant and alone, with no one to take care of her the way she needed to be. How selfless was she, putting his feelings above her own needs. Was there no limit to the love that woman could show? Yet again, he was reminded of just how perfect Daphne really was.

Perfect, and yet flawed at the same time. How could she think that he would ever stop loving her, baby or no baby? He loved everything about her, and this child would be perfect just like his mother. There was no way he could let her go through another day all by herself. So while the others were still taking in the news, Niles grabbed his overcoat and headed to the airport. Yes, they could get through anything, as long as they had each other.


	5. Chapter 5

"Get the door, Daphne, me bunion's acting up again," Gertrude shouted from the kitchen. Apparently her feet could get her to get a piece of coffee cake, but couldn't carry her to the living room.

"I'll get it. A dozen people in this house but I'll be glad to get it," Daphne muttered. She was about to make another retort when, to her very shock, she realized who it was at the door.

"Niles…" she managed to say. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you. I really think we need to talk. Is there somewhere we can go that would be a little more private than…this…?"

"We could go to the Manchester stadium, that's certainly more private than here."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Nothing. Let's go for a walk. Let me grab me coat."

After walking for about fifteen minutes in silence, Niles turned to Daphne and gently took her by the arms. "Daphne, I know about the baby."

"What? How could you? Who told you? I'll bloody pound them, I will…"

"No, it's all right. I just have one question for you."

"Okay. Go ahead." Daphne shut her eyes and prepared for the worst.

"Don't you know how much I love you?"

She opened them and stared at Niles.

"Yes, I know about the baby, but how could you think that would stop me from loving you? This baby is part of you, and therefore is perfect…"

"I'm not perfect, Niles."

"In my eyes you are. You are the world to me, and I know that you will be the best mother in the world. How could you not be? You're so loving, so kind, so generous, so brave…"

"Oh Niles, I don't deserve you. I wouldn't blame you if you walked away now and never looked back."

"Do you honestly think that I would let you go through this alone? There is no way you are going to spend one more night by yourself. I love you, Daphne, and even though we haven't pledged these words formally, I a long time ago pledged to love you for better or worse, and sickness and in health. I promise you I will stand by you- that is if you want me."

"Of course I want you. But what about Donny? There's no way he would agree to let another man raise his child. I can't go back there, I just can't lose me baby now."

"Daphne," Niles said warmly, guiding her face to make eye contact with him. "I promise I will not allow Donny to take our baby."

She started to laugh through her tears. "You said our baby. I like the sound of it."

"Well you'd better get used to it, for it will be the three of us from now on. Nothing can keep us apart. I promise you, Daphne, I will love you and our baby forever. That is, if you want me."

Daphne smiled. "There's nothing I would like more than to be with you. Now let's go home and tell me mum."

Niles took a deep breath. This would be almost worse than facing Donny, but Daphne was worth it, he reminded himself as he took her hand.

tbc


	6. Chapter 6

"Daphne…"

"Yes Niles?"

"Are you sure that you really want to do this? Tell your mother I mean?"

"It's better she find out now than later. Are you afraid?"

"Of course not. For you I would climb the highest mountain, while yelling out my love for you. I'm ready if you are."

"There you are. What are you doing here? Aren't you the brother of the arse who fired me Daphne?" Gertrude demanded.

"He's not an arse Mum. Dr. Crane never left me. I quit. And it's because of Niles."

"I don't understand…"

"You see, Niles and I are in love. We plan on raising this child together. I know you may be surprised…"

Gertrude looked him up and down. "Well I can see you're doing rather well for yourself…"

"Mum! Money has nothing to do with it. Niles and I are in love and he's what I want for my life. I'm sorry me marriage to Donny didn't work out, but I believe that fate had other plans for me life."

"Fate, schmate. Will fate put food on your table? Will fate come home to you every night? Or will fate leave you brokenhearted with a passel of kids that you're not sure you can support?"

"Mrs. Moon, let me reassure you that I can provide quite nicely for Daphne and the baby. They will want for nothing in their lifetime. As far as coming home to them every night, I can reassure you that there's no place I'd rather be than in the lives of Daphne and the baby. You can trust that I will do everything in my power to provide for them and support them, and most of all, love them," Niles spoke up.

"I only want what's best for me baby," Gertrude began to cry.

Niles walked over to comfort her. "Trust me, Mrs. Moon, so do I. So do I."

0000

On the plane back to Seattle, Niles and Daphne couldn't stop staring, smiling, and holding hands.

"This is just like one of me movies," Daphne sighed contentedly.

"This is like a fairy tale for me," Niles agreed. "I never before thought that it would be possible for me to have everything I've ever wanted. You, me, the baby…"

"You really want this baby?"

"More than anything in this world."

"I love you, Niles Crane."

"I love you too Daphne."

tbc


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

As soon as Niles and Daphne entered Frasier's condo the whole room filled with excitement. You'd almost think it was Martin who missed Daphne the most, for his face lit up like the fourth of July.

"Daphne! You're back! Does this mean you're back for good?" Martin asked excitedly.

"Yes, and she's not alone," Niles proudly declared.

"Oh dear God tell me Gertrude's not with her," Martin mumbled before opening another can of beer.

Daphne laughed. "What Niles is trying to tell you all is that we're having a baby!"

Everyone stared at her. Frasier was the first to speak up. "Niles what have you done? Not to be tactless but are you forgetting that Daphne is a married woman?"

"No, dear brother, and thank you for pointing that out. Obviously the baby is Donny's, but I don't care. Daphne and I have pledged to raise this child together. This child will want for nothing. I just hope you are all as excited as we are about it!"

Martin gulped. "If it makes you two happy then of course I'm happy. Does this mean I'm going to be a grandpa again?"

Daphne, knowing how much Martin missed Frederick, went over to hug him. "Of course you will be grandpa. You can see the baby whenever you like."

That thought also occurred to Frasier, and he too missed his son terribly. "Does Donny know? I can't imagine he will be too happy to allow another man to raise his child."

"Frasier shut your yap for once," Martin declared. "This is a happy occasion. We have time to sort all of that out later. Right now is a time for you to bring out one of your fancy bottles of champagne, although none for you Daphne. I'm going to be a grandpa!"

Daphne's eyes welled with tears. "Oh Mr. Crane, I'm so happy that you feel that way. When I found out I was so scared you would all hate me..."

Now it was Frasier's turn to hug her. "Daphne you're one of the family. What you've done for my brother I can never repay. You're one of us, don't you realize that by now?"

She smiled. "Oh Dr. Crane, I love you."

Niles coughed.

"And of course I love you too Niles, more than you will ever know."

And for once, all was right, that was until the doorbell rang.


	8. Chapter 8

Frasier, still holding his glass of champagne, opened the door, only to find Donny Douglas standing at the door.

"Donny? What are you doing here?"

"After a little investigating, I have connections you know, I have learned that my wife is back in town. And I can see why she disappeared so suddenly. When exactly were you planning on telling me that you're pregnant?"

"Donny, let's go out to the balcony. We can have some privacy out there..." Daphne started.

"To hell with privacy! You ran off carrying my baby and you expect me to grab one of Frasier's not so exquisite bottles of champagne and celebrate?"

"Well I never! I'll have you know my bottles of champagne are the best around, they are imported from France..."

"Not now," Daphne shushed. "All right. I want no secrets between us. I am pregnant. And as you know Niles and I are in love. We are planning on raising this child together. You will be able to see him or her as often as you like, we would never cut you out of his life. But you are not the man I want to be with. Niles is." Daphne walked over and held Niles' hand.

"Donny this isn't the way we wanted it. We never wanted to hurt you. But you should know that I have every intention of supporting this child and Daphne and eventually we will marry..."

Daphne looked at him in shock. "Marry? Are you asking me something?"

Niles looked at her. "I suppose I am. Daphne will you do me the greatest honor and miracle of all of becoming my wife?"

Donny shook his head. This couldn't be happening. Perhaps it was karma, after all, Niles did watch him propose to Daphne.

"I would love to be your wife," she hugged him.

Now it was Donny's turn to cough. "Now that confessions are being made there is something you ought to know. Mel and I are now an item."

They all looked at Donny. "What, with us having so much in common and all. Where's my glass of champagne?"

"Oh Donny. I am happy for you, if you are honestly happy." Daphne reached over to hug him but he would have none of it.

"What I would like is my wife and baby back. You haven't heard the last of me..." he warned before slamming the door shut.

Everyone put their glasses down until Martin spoke up. "You two are engaged! Can't we just celebrate that?"

Everyone smiled. "Yes, I suppose we do have reason to celebrate. Here's to my brother's happiness and the love of his life, and the love that comes along with it. To Niles, Daphne and the baby." Frasier lifted his glass, and they all drank up, except for Daphne.


	9. Chapter 9

Soon the time came for the baby to be born, and everyone was excited. Even Donny and Mel's presence weren't enough to damper the mood of the happy family. A girl was born, and she was named Sonora Crane, a name which Daphne and Donny had agreed upon. Niles was included, but he felt like some of the decisions should be made between the two birth parents out of respect.

"She's beautiful," Martin said as soon as he saw his granddaughter.

"Her nose could use a little work," Mel spoke up. "It's a bit crooked, it must come from Daphne's side of the family."

"I think she's perfect as she is," Niles spoke up.

Everyone grew quiet. "We're quite the odd family, aren't we?"

Donny took his turn holding his daughter. "We sure are. I never imagined this day would come. I'm so happy..." he looked at Niles and Daphne. "I have decided to forgive you for everything. I want nothing but the best for my daughter, and with you two, I can see that she will have that, so let's let bygones be bygones."

"Here, here," Niles chirped up.

"Honey," Mel whispered. "What about full custody? I thought that was what we were going to do..."

"Mel, I love you dear but you have to let go of the past sometimes. I'm a lawyer, I've seen what bitter divorces can do, and I don't want to become one of my clients. I want what's best for my daughter, and as long as I can have her on weekends and in the summer, I see no reason why this should drag out."

Daphne smiled. "Thank you Donny. I can never repay you for your kindness considering the circumstances."

"Oh I have a present for you..." Donny pulled out papers. "Now that you're no longer pregnant I can't see why we have to drag this divorce out any more than it already has been."

He handed the baby to Martin, who delighted in his granddaughter.

Daphne signed them, and Niles shook Donny's hand. "I want nothing but the best for the two of you. I honestly mean that."

"Just do me a favor," Donny asked.

"Anything."

"Take care of my girls."

Niles smiled. "That is one promise I intend to keep."

Mel stormed out of the room, but Donny didn't chase her. Instead he watched as the family took in the sight of the new baby. It would take some hard work, but this would be interesting to watch. It wasn't the way he'd planned, but sometimes what life gave you was even better."

The end


End file.
